1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steering wheel locks, and more particularly to a steering wheel lock comprising a lock mount, a retaining rod, a combination lock, a lock knob, a lock sleeve, a retractable rod and a pin set. Besides the double locking mechanisms of the combination lock and the lock knob, a pin set can be inserted into pin holes within the combination lock for an extra locking function, especially suitable for providing anti-theft measure for long-term parking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A steering wheel lock of the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a main body 1 underneath a hook member 10 is attached. The main body 1 is further is provided a lock core on the top face thereof and a handle 12 on a lateral side thereof. A through hole 13 is formed on another side of the main body 1 for receiving a retractable rod 14. The retractable rod 14 is provided with a hook member 15 at one end and a plurality of engaging grooves 16.
To use the steering wheel lock, it is placed over a steering wheel, and the hook member 10 is then engaged with the inner rim of the steering wheel. The retractable rod 14 is pulled out from the main body 1 till the hook member 15 is also engaged with the inner rim of the wheel on the opposite side. The blocking arms of the main body 1 extend into the space between the steering wheel and the driver""s seat so that the rotational range of the wheel is restricted, achieving an anti-theft effect.
However, the conventional steering wheel locks are vulnerable to strong striking force applied at the retractable rod 14 and the main body 1 in the inward direction, which may causes the parts in the lock core to break, therefore losing the locking function. It is a further disadvantage that a key is necessary to unlock the lock. The user has to take extra efforts to keep the key.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a steering wheel lock having multiple locking mechanisms. The steering wheel lock comprises a lock mount, a retaining rod, a combination lock, a lock knob, a lock sleeve, a retractable rod and a pin set. The double locking function provided by the combination lock and the lock knob makes decoding much more difficult. It is an additional locking mechanism that a pin set composed of a long pin and two short pins can be inserted into the pin holes within the combination lock. An extra code set specifying the alignment configuration of the pin holes is then needed to open the lock.
More specifically, the lock mount is provided with a receptacle and a window. A first pin hole for receiving a retaining pin is further provided at an open first end of the lock mount. A first through hole connecting the receptacle is formed at a closed second end of the lock mount. A mark is formed on an outer lateral wall of the lock mount at the open first end. The retaining rod substantially mounted on the second end of the lock mount, which consists of a first rod member and a first hook member. A second through hole is coaxially formed within the rod member. The combination lock mounted within the lock mount is composed of a plurality of rotary blocks, each of the rotary blocks being provided with an ingrowing plate having a third through hole whose center is slightly off the center of the corresponding rotary block. A set of numeric marks is formed around an outer round wall of each of the rotary blocks. The lock knob provided with a fourth through hole is mounted on the first end of the lock mount. A numeric mark set is provided on a lateral side of the lock knob about the fourth through hole. An annular groove is formed around an outer round wall of the lock knob. A second pin hole going into the fourth through hole for receiving a fixing pin is formed on the outer round wall of the lock knob. A retractable rod going through the lock mount into the retaining rod consists of a second rod member and a second hook member. The second rod member has a wide lateral face and a narrow lateral face and therefore a non-symmetrical cross-section. The second rod member being further provided with a plurality of annular grooves.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.